Beaumayn
House Beaumayn The sidhe of House Beaumayn are seers and prophets and sworn enemies of the Shadow Court and all minions of the Fomorians. This oath against the Shadow Court, Thallain, and any awakening Fomorians is so strong however, that the agents of these shadowy affairs can feel when one of this house is near. Originating in France, and the name, roughly meaning “good hand” comes from the house's founder, Jalendrel the Good-Handed. House Beaumayn spent many years imprisoned in Arcadia for the actions of one of its fringe groups, watching in frustration as the world changed around them. However, it was the first of the “Lost Houses” to return to the Autumn World, charged with the task of battling the agents of the Fomorians and unifying the Seelie houses. Mechanics Boon All members of House Beaumayn are natural prophets – glimpses of possible futures regularly come to them during dreams and meditation. These visions are often quite cryptic, although the changeling may attempt to decipher them with a successful Intelligence + Gremayre roll (difficulty 8). Remember, however, that no matter how well understood they might be, they’re still only possible futures and may not necessarily come to pass. Obviously, these prophecies are the province of the Storyteller, who decides both when and how they appear. When in dire need, however, the Beaumayn may attempt to “bring on” a vision by meditating for several minutes, spending a Willpower Point and rolling her Glamour against a difficulty of 11 minus her Remembrance score. One must be careful not to invoke this Boon too often in this fashion, however, or else the threads of probability become tangled. The Dreaming is upset and the visions the character receives become increasingly inaccurate, perhaps even dangerously so. In addition, due to their relatively fresh memories of Arcadia and their imprisonment, all Beaumayn sidhe receive Remembrance 1 for free during character creation. Flaw The unswerving dedication and gifts of prophecy of House Beaumayn have long been a thorn in the side of the Shadow Court and its dark masters. Now with the return of the Fomorians so perilously close to success, the efforts of House Beaumayn pose a bigger threat than ever. Worse, Shadow Court members can sense the fires of the dark star that burn within house members. Thallain and Shadow Court fae can generally sense when Beaumayn nobles are in the area (Perception + Keening, difficulty 7), which naturally leads to all sorts of conflicts and story hooks. This doesn’t mean they can automatically detect hidden or invisible Beaumayn nobles. Nor should they all try to maul the character on sight – after all, some of the most sadistic methods of inflicting harm are mental or emotional – but they will do their best to make the Beaumayn’s life miserable once they discover her identity. Additionally, because of the infamy surrounding their imprisonment, when their true lineage is known Beaumayn sidhe suffer a +2 difficulty on all Social rolls with sidhe of houses other than Liam or Fiona.